Muñeco
by Mikunami
Summary: Naruto sólo era un niño encaprichado, un pequeño con una arraigada obcecación; que pedía sólo algo de empatía por parte de aquel testarudo muñeco de ojos negros. -NaruSasu-


**Disclaimer**: Como ya todos saben Naruto no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto y demás, sólo escribo esto para ayudar a crecer el yaoi en el mundo y sobre todo el SasuNaruSasu XD.

_©Masashi Kishimoto, all rights reserved._

Advertising:** Este fic presenta; AU, OoC justificado; si cualquiera de ellos no son de tu agrado ya estás advertido.**

**Extra:** Intento de crack fic.

* * *

**Muñeco**

Simplemente era un niño encaprichado eso era todo. Un pequeño con una insistente obcecación a madurar. Lo cual en realidad no era tan malo; ese querubín tan adorable y tierno, incluso aparentaba unos años menos. Para que engañarse, eran muchos años menos.

También tenía muchos puntos a su favor; por ejemplo su inmaculada mentecilla, pura e inocente, con ese infinito brote de alegría y esperanza, que irradiaba tal calidez, quemando el alma de todos los que lo rodeaban con una inusual dicha al sólo contemplar al chiquillo feliz.

Olvidando por supuesto, el hecho de que después de observar tan divina criatura, te aturdías debido a su hiperactivo comportamiento y considerando también, que la ingenuidad en abundancia es un poco autodestructiva; se llama estupidez.

Trágicamente, Naruto tenía una enajenada obsesión, que le impedía repartir optimismo en el corazón de cada hombre. Toda una desgracia para la humanidad ¿No lo creen?

Los juguetes eran el epitome de su felicidad. La cúspide de su mundo. Y el eje de su locura. Por supuesto que tal malsano vicio, es decir divertido pasatiempo, llega acarrear ciertas consecuencias.

Una madre jamás consideraría el animismo* como un problema grave. Todos los niños hablan con sus juguetes, les dan personalidad; para ellos no es sólo un pedazo de plástico, madera o peluche. Son un ente cuya única finalidad es divertirlos y ser sus amigos, sin juzgar a sus dueños en ningún aspecto.

Justamente esa asociación era lo que ahora acarreaba el garrafal problema de nuestro lindo zorrito. Nunca pudo desarrollar plenamente un lazo afectivo fuera de sus familiares, era un niño que no sabía lo que era un "verdadero amigo". A pesar de ser muy popular, el pequeño rubio siempre sufrió de una clara deficiencia emocional,* evadiendo a las demás personas y anteponiendo sus mundos de ilusiones, donde todo era más fácil, donde no tenía que lidiar con las relaciones sociales y humanas. El de ojos cielo se sentía mucho más dichoso entre sus peluches y figuras, que con otros niños que no lo comprendían. Todo lo que necesitaba era el cariño de su familia y sus amados juguetes para ser feliz... al menos eso creyó.

Su fantasía se vino abajo cual pirámide de cartas, el día en que unos nuevos vecinos llegaron a la casa junto a la suya. Trayendo consigo la piedra en su zapato.

Desde que sus zafiros captaron la mirada ónice de su nuevo vecino, sólo una cosa invadía cualquier pensamiento racional que le cruzara por la mente.

"Sería genial jugar con él"

Sasuke Uchiha era su nombre y digamos que por caprino divino, ese chico no podía pasar inadvertido a los ojos del Uzumaki. Mucho menos entendía el por qué quería compartir sus amados tesoros con dicho espécimen; todo un caso para el rubio.

¿Por qué de todos los habitantes de la tierra el único que le interesaba, no le prestaba ni el mínimo amago de atención?

Ante la mirada de Sasuke, Naruto sólo era un chiquillo acosador, un crió al que le faltaba madurar y que padecía de la clásica patología del hermano menor que no se quiere separar del mayor. Y vaya que él sabía de esos problemas. A parte al no tener hermanos, el rubio obviamente desplazaba su interés a una figura a la cual admirar.

La pura verdad es que a los ojos de Naruto, Sasuke únicamente era un muñeco fuera de su alcance, un producto fascínate que se negaba a entablar parte de su colorida utopía de plástico.

Incapaz de reconocer o asimilar el verdadero afecto que nació dentro de él, hacia el azabache, el kitsune no pudo hacer más que empecinarse en obtener, por todos los medios que conocía y que descubriría, un poco de atención por parte de aquel chico de obscura mirada.

Primer objetivo su familia. De verdad que ganarse a terceros nunca fue tan irrisoriamente ameno. A comparación de su altanero hijo menor, Naruto sabía que poseía la calidez infantil que desde siempre se ausentó en la casa Uchiha, encantando tanto a la madre Mikoto, como a el hermano mayor Itachi y en mucho menor medida al padre; que de todas maneras no importaba dentro de sus planes, al fin y al cabo el patriarca se ausentaba casi siempre.

Segundo objetivo el tiempo. El horario de clases nunca fue más alabado para Sasuke qué desde que conoció a Naruto. Ese malcriado once añero sabía apañárselas para invadir, básicamente, cada resquicio de tiempo que le otorgaba la vida. Si no fuese por la escuela hace mucho que el pequeño Uzumaki estaría bajo tierra cosechando gusanos. Era el único y liberador lugar en el espacio, donde cierta e insistente presencia ataviada de rubio, no hacía colapsar sus nervios canturreando un encantador _"Sasuke seamos amigos". _

¿Qué diablos le hacía creer a ese demonio, que un chico en sus jubilosos quince años, querría pasar su tiempo divirtiendo a un niñato con falta de atención?

Tercer objetivo las amistades. Sasuke en definitiva era antónimo de amistad, lo único en común que tenía con Naruto y que desconocía por completo. Además bajo propia decisión era en definitiva un excluido de la mayoría de eventos sociales. Punto a favor para el rubio.

Era desdichadamente venturoso cuando le pedía a Mikoto-san, poder pasar el fin de semana en su casa. Acto que la mujer en su vida rechazaría. La percepción de una dulce dama, como lo era Mikoto, sólo le mostraba a un tierno infante intentando hacer migas con su huraño hijo. Además su retoño de cualquier manera no iba a salir a ninguna parte, cualquier relación que poseyera el menor de los Uchiha no pasaba del compañerismo netamente formal.

Destilando la más pura y nociva dicha, Naruto se regocijaba del hecho de que Sasuke siempre terminara cediendo ante sus caprichos.

No le podía golpear. No le podía gritar. Era imposible ignorarlo.

Ese maldito mocoso lo tenía en jaque. Ni toda la horda de fans descontroladas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, habían logrado sacarlo de sus cabales como ese pequeño demonio de azulina mirada. Definitivamente el mal podía tomar la apariencia menos sospechosa.

El tiempo transcurría. Se dice que a todo se llega a acostumbrar uno; y exactamente eso pasó con Sasuke. El Uzumaki había dejado de ser molesto para convertirse en no más que parte del mobiliario, un tipo de fastidioso mueble que le hablaba y le seguía.

Naruto seguía encaprichado en tener un poco del afecto del menor de los Uchiha, sólo eso quería, sólo eso necesitaba. Y lo había descubierto demasiado tarde.

¿Pero cómo darse cuenta antes? En la vida había querido que alguien lo reconociera ¿Cómo saber que su obsesión, era solamente la muestra de un amor infantil dedicado a Sasuke?

Su pernicioso comportamiento para con el azabache, ya había causado el suficiente daño a su relación, a los ojos del de mirada zafiro. Definitivamente todo era más complicado en la vida real que en sus juegos, sobre todo el mismo.

El albino muchacho notó el drástico cambio del tedioso niño. Y pese a todo pronóstico; algo en su interior sintió la imperiosa necesidad, de que las cosas siguieran tal cual mantenían su relación desde que se conocieron.

Porque hasta cierto punto disfrutaba de la compañía del menor; de sus contagiosas ganas de divertirse, de sus sinceras manifestaciones de alegría, de su carácter auténticamente infantil, sin necesidad de ocultar sus gustos a terceros. Aun con toda las manías que se cargaba el chiquillo, para Sasuke ya era imperioso tenerlo cerca.

— Me gustas, y mucho-ttebayo —soltó sin más el Uzumaki, cuando después de una semana se había vuelto aparecer por la residencia Uchiha.

— Ya me lo suponía —declaró Sasuke estoico, sin atisbo de corresponder sus sentimientos.

Sereno y con su mirada firme, se levantó de su cama -donde estaba cómodamente tendido antes de que Naru apareciera- e inclinándose a la altura del chico, observo los cielos que ante todo se mantenían imperturbables.

— Supongo que me atosigabas por eso ¿No? —manifestó seguro de sus palabras, recibiendo un efusivo asentimiento con la cabeza de parte del niño rubio—. Espero que sepas lo que conlleva ser el koi de un Uchiha.

Dedicándole un sonrisilla cómplice y sonsacarrona, el mayor besó la mejilla del pequeño ángel revoltoso, después de todo era aún un niño y la falta de estatura -hecho por el cual la mayoría de personas asumía que tenía unos ocho años-, no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Naruto por su parte pudo esbozar una verdadera sonrisa de pura felicidad, sintiendo ese ligero calorcito extenderse por su cuerpo, llenándolo de paz, abrazándose al cuerpo del mayor. Era mejor que cualquier juguete o juego, ese sentimiento desbordante simplemente le encantaba.

Bajo ciertos casos, tener una empedernida manía es completamente necesario; pero ahora debía centrarse en su nuevo objetivo.

Tenía que "estrenar" a su lindo muñeco azabache. Después de todo él era el niño con el juguete.

**Fin**

* * *

Notas

* El Animismo engloba diversas creencias en las que seres personalizados sobrenaturales (o espíritus) habitan objetos animados e inanimados. Específicamente me refiero a la tendencia que tiene los niños de creer que sus juguetes están vivos, por lo cual hablan o interactúan con ellos como si fueran personas.

* La deficiencia emocional es el NO conocer las emociones y sentimientos propios, manejarlos, reconocerlos, crear la propia motivación, y manejar las relaciones. Si los niños no interactúan desde pequeños con otras personas, encapsulándose en su mundo, es más difícil establecer relaciones en etapas posteriores de su vida. Creo que todos en la serie sufren de esto.

No me pregunten de donde salió esto, un día vagando por la calle simplemente se me ocurrió, lo que demuestra que no es buena idea seguir visitando jugueterías a mi edad.

Pues creo que al final me salió un tanto crack, espero que al menos valga un review, en lo general a mí me gusto, no es por vanidad simplemente me agrada la idea. Ya después veré si me sale un NaruSasu no tan insinuado, y con Naru peque, que eso no he visto.


End file.
